


The True Alpha

by bettername2come



Series: Mama McCall Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Family, Gen, McCall Family Feels, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of yet another fight between her two supernatural teenage boys, Melissa reminds Isaac why he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Alpha

It’s the third night in a row that Melissa has come home exhausted from her shift at the hospital to find Isaac picking up pieces of broken furniture while Scott broods in his room. 

“Really, boys? You can’t at least wait until you’re out of the house before you start breaking things?” She marches past Isaac and grabs the broom and dustpan from the closet. “This seems like an awful lot of trouble for a girl that neither of you is actually dating.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. McCall,” Isaac says. Melissa notes that he only calls her Ms. McCall when he thinks he’s in trouble. “I mean, it’s your house. And Scott’s. If this isn’t working, then I can-“ 

“No,” she says, cutting him off before he can even suggest leaving. “You are not leaving this house, not unless you can honestly tell me you have another safe place to go.” Isaac remains quiet as he sweeps up the splinters of wood. “Okay, then. The two of you will work things out sooner or later.” She glances down at what remains of her coffee table. “For the sake of my furniture and wallet, I hope it’s sooner rather than later.”

“But if we don’t, and Scott’s still mad at me-“

“Then I will remind Scott that he is the one who asked me if you could stay here _and_ that you’ve saved my life. You belong here, Isaac. You’re a part of this family.” Melissa smiles. “And if he still complains, I play the mom card.”

Isaac smiles back. “The mom card?”

“Yep. You see, Scott might be the leader of your pack, but _I_ am the alpha of this house. And what I say goes.”


End file.
